Axel, How Naïve You Are
by AlcesRedivivus
Summary: Roxas loved it. He lived for it. Rated for language and implied themes.


He stalked down the hallway with a determined look on his face. Other students moved out of his way, afraid of what would happen if they didn't. Some slammed themselves against lockers, others running the other way. Because when Roxas Strife was serious, he was serious. This was rare, uncommon, completely out of the ordinary, but when it happened. It happened.

He shoved one hand in his front pocket and used the other to flick his golden locks away from his eyes.

As he quickly approached the one he was looking for, a smirk came across his face, giving him the look that... well. Let's just say, if you were the one he was stalking towards, you'd most likely, no, _definitely_, shit yourself.

Demyx turned around from the curiosity of just why all of the kids in the hallway froze and stopped talking. When he found that his midget of a friend, Roxas, whom is also his bitch of a friend, was coming towards him like he was dinner, he made to cut and run. Too late, though. Roxas was directly in the mullet fellow's path towards safety.

Now, now. Roxas wasn't there to injure Demyx. Oh, heavens no. He just simply wanted to gossip to his best friend, and everyone knows Demyx loves a good rumor.

Roxas laughed lightly, shaking his head. Where as Demyx put on a nervous smile, confused as fuck. Just maybe if he laughed with the shorter blonde, he wouldn't die. Just maybe.

"Dem." Roxas spoke, his smirk returning. Demyx swallowed hard and cleared his throat, answering shakily. "Rox?"

By now, the students were leaning in closely, trying to hear the conversation going on from the two blonde friends. Oh no, Roxas didn't mind. Normally, on any other day, he would be furious, biting the heads off of anyone who was being nosey. But today it was alright. Today, he wanted all of them to know, and Demyx was just the person to help him get started.

"Demyx, stop shaking, I am not going to hurt you." Roxas rolled his eyes, leaning on one leg and popping his gum. He watched as the frail boy unwound and calmed down. Demyx took a deep breath and nodded. "In any way, shape, or form?"

Roxas once again rolled his eyes, this time letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Yes. I promise. In no way shape or form am I going to cause you harm." Demyx nodded. "You may continue."

"Anyways!" Roxas proceeded. He was just so damn excited; it was hard to contain his emotions. He perked up and leaned in closer to Demyx's ear. "I have a secret." Demyx mimicked him, perking up immediately. He looked at Roxas from the corner of his eye, and watched as Roxas nodded.

"Tell me."

As Roxas whispered into his ear, pausing for Demyx to gasp and shout his "No way!" 's and "OH MY GOD!" 's, the rest of the students were still trying to ease drop, some succeeding and scurrying away with giggles, to tell other friends. Who would tell other friends, and then their friends would tell their friends. This was all part of the plan, and it was working out perfectly.

Now, Roxas did indeed loved being sneaky. Especially in this aspect, but he decided that it was about time to spice things up. It'd been at least three months, at the most five, since the affair had started.

Oh, how the blonde enjoyed being a mistress. It was one of the most exhilarating situations he'd been in in a long time. The thrill of sneaking around. Skipping class to make-out in the nearest bathroom or closet of their school, and let's not forget the quickies. Ah, the quickies, Roxas did indeed live for those as well.

But, alas, Roxas also had competition. The girl.

This is one of the many reasons Roxas was a homosexual. Girls got in the way of everything. From anything fun, too dangerous. They did not approve. There were a select few that he could stand, but only for a certain amount of time. It was as if, if they didn't have you chained down, they didn't want a relationship. There is absolutely no fun in that. See? Nothing fun, and the girl just had to be gotten rid of. One way or another it was going to happen, and Roxas didn't care how it happened. As long as someone, didn't matter who, but as long as they told her about the affair, he was pleased. Which is why he went to Demyx.

It was risky business, being a mistress. Even if it was thrilling. Roxas didn't have the time to sneak around anymore. He had places to go, things to do, people to see. Sure, he cared for his... partner. If you could really call his partner a partner. Either way. She was going to be gone, and that was final.

You could say the affair had begun when Roxas won his partner with his looks. He was the new kid, which also made him fresh meat. No, not freshman fresh meat, that's an entirely different story. Fresh meat on the market. Whoever got him first, well, they got him. Oh, did his partner love fresh meat. Fresh anything, really. If his partner didn't have it, then no one else could.

A month into the fling Roxas discovered that his spouse was in another relationship. At first, his lover thought Roxas would be furious, but oh boy, was he wrong. It turned the blonde on if anything. Just.. the thought. The adrenaline it gave him, of having to sneak around, and being in a hush-hush relationship. They'd brush hands in the hallway as they walked by each other, pretending they who no idea who they were. Roxas would rub against his spouse in the hallways, apologizing oh-so sweetly.

He chuckled lightly as he walked back from telling Demyx. It had only been five minutes, and at least half of the school body already knew. The many whispers, the giggles, the gasps, and then he heard it. It was like music to his ears. He could hear the shrill scream from a few lockers over, where the girlfriend stood; infuriated with what one of the members from her clique had just told her. The fan dropped.

"_AXEL'S CHEATING ON ME?!_"

* * *

Axel leaned against his locker, laughing and chatting with the guys from the basketball team. All was well. His grades had gone up, his girlfriend was satisfied (_for fucking once_), and his team had just won the play-offs the day before.

Only, he was hungry. Famished, actually. He hadn't had time to grab breakfast this morning, and the cookies in the cafeteria were sounding good right then. He was torn from his thoughts of the cookie he wanted at lunch when he heard a shrill scream come from the hallway around the corner. Followed that was the clicking of heels, and he watched his team mates flee. He knew it, they knew it; she was coming. He didn't know what he did now, but hell, he was scared shitless.

The red-head straightened his jacket and opened his locker, pretending to get his books out. He felt manicured nails dig into his shoulder and jerk him around. His throat produced a manly scream of pain, grabbing onto the hand that was causing said pain.

"Axel fucking Lockheart! You better, and I mean _better_, have a good explanation for the shit you pulled this time!" He cringed, still in pain, as the hand would not release. "Larx, my god. Let _go_!" She growled angrily, releasing his shoulder as he proceeded to rub it.

"Now, can you tell me what I d-?" He was interrupted by another scream. She was angry today, not just mildly, either. "You fucking know! Do _not_ play games with me, Strife!" She flared her nostrils.

"Larxene! I swear to god, I have no idea what you're even talking about!" He panicked, damn, what did he do? He'd taken her out to dinner twice this week, called her every night, sat with her at lunch every day, drives her home. What in the hell could it be? He'd been the perfect boo-

Then he saw him. Passing by him and Larxene, was the blonde whom he'd been waiting for not even 5 minutes ago. Roxas. The bitch spilled!

"So you mean to tell me, that the rumor that's been spreading around, you know, about you fucking cheating on me, isn't true?" Well, Larxene, rumors tend to be all lies, so yes. But no, then Axel would be lying. So he asked a question in return for hers. "Who exactly am I "cheating on you" with?" That would work out, right? If she didn't know, then he could go have a chat with Roxas without it being obvious that he, indeed, was his mistress.

"No! Does it fucking matter?! Are you or are you not cheating on me?!" She flailed her arms, and Axel tried to refrain from laughing. She looked like a dying whale.

"No, Larxene, I am not. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to someone. I'll see you in 3rd." Her mouth immediately dropped open. Yeah, Ax, not so smart. Tell her you're not cheating on her then ditch her to talk to someone else. Real smooth.

"Roxas!" He called, running towards the blonde. They'd never talked before in school, really. So it wouldn't matter, right?

Roxas turned around, an innocent smile planted on his face. Which Axel damn well knew was not innocent, any, whatsoever.

He casually smiled back at the blonde, motioning for Roxas to follow him, and he did. They turned a corner and made their way down some steps, where there were no students to be found in that particular hallway. He quickly pulled Roxas into the Janitors closet and turned the light on.

"Anxious today, baby?" Roxas smirked, leaning against Axel seductively. "Not now, Rox. Now tell me, please fucking tell me, that you did not spill." He breathed deeply, running his hands through his red locks.

Roxas cocked his head sideways. "Whatever do you mean?" His voice was soft and gentle, almost fooling Axel into thinking that he didn't say anything. But not quite. "You know what I mean, Roxas. Did you tell everyone that I'm cheating on Larx?" Roxas looked at his lovers face. He had the look of a mourning puppy. Mourning because his family just left on vacation for two weeks, and he wasn't going to see them.

Roxas pondered this for a moment. Should he tell Axel he spilled? The harm had already be done, so why not. He nodded his head. "Yes. Is that a problem?" Roxas smiled sweetly, again.

Axels' brow furrowed. In confusion and slight anger. "Why the fuck would you do that?!" He tried pushing Roxas off of him, but due to the tight space in the closet, that wasn't very possible.

Roxas leaned forward more, putting his lips to the hot head's ear and breathing lightly. "Because, Axel." Here is when he would look into emerald eyes, determined. He knew damn well that Axel wouldn't leave him for her. Obviously, the bitch was already pissed at him. So when she found out that the rumors were, indeed, true, Axel would have no hope. Then Roxas would have won. He would have won, and his price was already right in front of him.

The saddening part was that Axel didn't realize that Roxas had competition. He found it completely normal to be cheating on his girlfriend, as if Roxas was just there. Like a bug on your shoulder, he was just there, and Roxas could not have that. Not anymore. No longer would he be ignored in the hallways, or in classes, or anywhere for that matter. It was time for Axel to wake up and smell the fucking roses.

Lightly, and ever so hotly, he whispered.

"She's the competition, Axel, and I just won."

* * *

**A/N:**

This was based off of the song Competition by Dragonette. I wrote in at least 30 minutes, so if it sucks, bear with me. I've been dying to write something I actually like, and I think I finally did. Or maybe not. XD Who knows. I wasn't sure if I should have added more to the end, or left it like that. I was rather tempted to write a section where Larxene finds out it's true, but it's more fun this way. Anyways, reviews are love. 3 Doesn't even have to be very descriptive.


End file.
